Una nueva vida
by amu neko-nya
Summary: Daiana una chica que según ella era común y corriente tiene que viajar a Francia para conocer a su verdadera familia enterarse que su familia de toda la vida no era la biologica se entera que es realmente nuevos compañeros, amigos nueva vida nada que ver como era antes conocerá su origen y vivirá muchas cosas se reencontrara con personas descubran mas- falle en el summary u.u
1. Chapter 1

Bueno hola! Decidí hacer un fic me esta rondando hace mucho una idea de cómo puede ser asi que este es el primer fic que hago en mi vida x3 no soy buena escribiendo pero trato de hacer lo mejor sin mas el cap 7._.7

Una nueva vida! Cap 1

-Señores pasajeros se les informe que estamos a punto de aterrizar por favor abróchense los cinturones. –ding ding (perdonen sin fondos para sonido xDD).

POV normal

En el avión se podía ver una chica dormida de cabello castaño oscuro parecía negro y era largo, una tez blanca llevaba unos jeans azules y un buzo azul.

?: Dai despierta ya vamos a llegar

Dai: mmmm?, moo quiero seguir durmiendo

?: jeje no cambiaras , mira – señalando la ventanilla- es una vista muy bella

Dai: wow que hermosa vista que buena impresión me da Francia –con deje de tristeza-

?: sigues triste verdad? u.u

Dai: si como no estarlo enterarte que tu vida fue una farsa y que mis padres verdaderos son seres que yo no creía

?: si pero tu eres medio gato y no creías en todo eso? -.-

Dai: pero igual yo creí que era algo raro sufrí mucho por causa de ello  
?: se que es difícil y que tu vida lo fue pero ahora mejorara

Dai: si eso creo gracias Sebastián (si nuestro amado demonio e.e) siempre estuviste a mi lado y nunca me di cuenta pero siempre sentía que me observaban -3- por que nunca apareciste ante mi?

Sebas: jeje tenia que esperar a que llegue el momento indicado

Dai: si esperar a que tenga 15 años!? No me parece justo! *le da leves golpecitos en el brazo*

Sebas: lo siento pero así fue mi orden y no podía desobedecer

Dai: pues quien te lo ordeno!

Sebas: tus padres biológicos

Dai: se nota que no me quieren *con lagrimas en los ojos* sino no me hubieran hecho esto

Sebas: *mirándola* no llores todo tiene una explicación pero te lo diré cuando bajemos y lleguemos a tu nueva casa

Dai: okey igual ya vamos a bajar! *sonriendo*, ne neee Sebas tengo muchas preguntas y dudas de que soy en realidad y y quería saber si ya conoceré a mis padres?

Sebas: las preguntas cuando lleguemos y no los conocerás en una semana a ellos están de viaje.

Dai: de acuerdo entonces seguiré durmiendo *cerrando los ojos*

Sabes: esta bien

- Varias horas después-

POV Dai

Desperté y estaba en un lugar oscuro no podía ni ver mis manos tenia miedo ya que le tengo miedo a la oscuridad siento frio pero no se por que, de repente se prendieron las luces y no pude evitar gruñir como siempre

Dai: gggggg *sonido del gruñido de un gato* mis ojos se queman! ;-; -cuando se aclaro mi vista vi a Sebastián cerrando la puerta y sentí frió y me vi. que traía un vestido blanco puesto, que rayos traigo puesto!

Sebas: es un vestido (el vestido en/producto/rin_kagamine_adolescence)

Dai: ya se que es un vestido pero me refiero a por que rayos lo traigo puesto no recuerdo haberme cambiado ._.

Sebas: yo te cambie no era correcto que durmiera con la ropa que usabas

Dai: kyaa que? Pero me hubieras despertado!

Sebas: pero mi ama se veía tierna durmiendo mas con sus orejas n.n

Dai: que?- al darme cuanta tenia mis orejas y mi cola no me di cuenta de que me transforme lo cual era raro- cuando me transforme?- que raro hace cuanto me transforme?-

Sebas: cuando aterrizamos de la nada te transformaste

Dai: había algo raro alrededor?

Sebas: no no había nada raro

Dai: mmm que raro bueno pero alguien lo noto?

Sebas: como no notar a una chica con orejas siendo cargada por su mayordomo.

Dai: ah debiste haberme despertado -3-

Sebas: pero ama ya le dije! De veía muy adorable:3

Dai: okay- recién me di cuenta de que estaba en una cama gigante! Vi alrededor y era una habitación grande y hermosa habían peluches por todos lados lo cual me encanto! Ya que soy amante de ellos vi 3 puertas a lo cual no di mucha importancia la pared era de color azul con unos detalles en verde habían postres colgados vi una tele grande una y computadora hay fue cuando me levante de golpe para ir hacia ella- soy feliz! *-* al fin Internet! u con que esta es mi nueva casa eh?  
Sebas: no esta es su habitación n.n

Dai: O_O que rayos pero es muy grande creo que es mas grande que mi antigua casa ._.

Sebas: mm es cierto que no esta acostumbrada a vivir en lugares muy grandes eso da ternura n.n

Dai: moo no me digas eso te conozco de hace 2 días y me dices eso desde entonces! Ah por cierto que son esas puertas! *señalando las puertas*

Sebas: pues una de a su baño otra a su propia sala de ''juego'' y otra es para que guarde lo que quiera n.n

Dai: como que sala de ''juegos''?

Sebas: si hay puedes ir a ver todo lo que quieras jugar y adentro hay un librero para cuando quieras leer y hay otra puerta que te tiene instrumentos para que puedas tocarlos solo eso tus padres me mandaron a hacerte un cuarto de juegos y como se todo lo que te gusta lo hice así

Dai: hontoni? *-* *lo abraza* arigato! Sebas-chan! - estaba tan feliz que lo abrase a lo que el me correspondió el abrazo nunca había tenido mi propio cuarto y encima así es hermoso-

Sebas: me alegro que te guste, *acariciándome la cabeza* -a lo cual empecé a ronronear- jeje que lindo gatito

Dai: mooo se que te encantan los gatos pero no es para que aproveches -3- por cierto si esta es mi habitación como es la casa?

Sebas: *ofreciéndome tomar su brazo* si me lo permite yo le enseñare la casa para que no se pierda

Dai: jajaj muy gracioso pero no es mi culpa perderme fácilmente x3

Sebas: claro pero bueno le mostrare la casa!

La casa era hermosa era de 2 pisos tiene un jardín delantero y uno trasero con pecina y un sótano (calabozo) en el piso de abajo estaba el living era hermoso una decoración victoriana pero a la vez moderna -a sebas le gusta mucho- la cocina estaba a la izquierda a la derecha una sala pero no pude entrar ya que sebas me dijo que no podía entrar ay en el piso de arriba estaba mi cuarto y como 5 habitaciones libres una sala donde se podía costurar no ce por que razón y un baño me gusto mucho la casa era grande y hermosa.

Sebas: bueno es todo debes ir a dormir mañana tienes mucho que hacer

Dai: eh? Como que?

Sebas: pues iremos de compras para poder decorar y amueblar tu habitación

Dai: pero creí que ya estaba decorada y amueblada ._.

Sebas: no lo esta asi que tienes que dormir si?

Dai: jeje de acuerdo! Pero mañana me respondes todas mis dudas ^w^

Sebas: de acuerdo descansa!

FIN cap 1

Holis! Espero sus comentarios! Bueno les digo a lo largo del fic me acompañaran mis chara! y Yoru e Ikuto pero ahora están durmiendo menos ran tiene mucha energia

Ran: hola! Por si quieren vendo tomates para que le lansen a amu si no les gusto el cap jiji

Yo: ran! *la corretea* espero sus criticas constructiva gracias por leer sayo! n.n


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cap 2: De compras y conociendo! Parte 1**_

_**Holis le s traigo la conti! Desde ya les avisono se cada cuanto subire conti ya que estoy entrando en tareas! DD: y no tengo mucho tiempo pero pronto ternimara mi sufrimiento! Q.Q**_

_**Ran: amu no te quejes! Gambare a terminar y estudiar!**_

_**Suu: cierto hazlo mientras te preparo unas galletas!-desu**_

_**Yoru: yo quiero pescado-nya**_

_**Yo: Suu me gusta la idea paro recuerda que no hay gas! T.T**_

_**Suu: *mirando la pared en un rincón* nooo T-T**_

_**Yoru: tengo hambre!-nya1**_

_**Yo: que te alimente ikuto -3-**_

_**Yoru: pero esta dormido en tu cama-nya**_

_**Yo: maldito neko hentai sal! *yendo a su cuarto***_

_**Miki: por que le dijiste eso yoru ahora va haber un lió y no subirá el cap -.-**_

_**Yoru: gomene me olvide-nya nwn**_

_**Yo luego lo mato ahora el cap! 7._.7**_

* * *

_**Pov dai 12:00**_

_**Me desperté bien temprano para ir de compras con mi mendigo demonio mayordomo si en realidad es un demonio Sebastián pero no se por que razón es el mayordomo de mi ahora ''familia'' **_

_**Dai: mooo maldito Sebastián hacerme madrugar solo por ir de compras! Pinché demonio y encima que lo conocí hace 3 días y ya me obliga a despertarme temprano u.u **_

_**Sebas: perdone ama pero que me quería decir? –nunca me di cuenta que estaba aquí - que are-**_

_**Dai: q-qu-que haces ay hace cuanto estas ay parado? –toda avergonzada-**_

_**Sebas: desde que despertó mi Ama**_

_**Dai: en-enserio no me di cuenta! Que raro yo me doy cuenta de todas las presencias –algo raro pasa aquí- por cierto que hora es creo que madrugue mas antes n.n**_

_**Sebas: de hecho ya es medio día -.- Ama**_

_**Dai: ._. que?por que no me despertaste mas antes?**_

_**Sebas: trate pero cada que lo hacia me tiraba uno de sus peluches y me decía que me aleje o que ya veré**_

_**Dai: enserio, cierto me olvide decirte que soy de dormir 18hs (jeje las horas que duermo en verdad xDD) n.n gomene sebas**_

_**Sebas: no importa Ama su desayuno esta listo abajo cuando este lista puede bajar a comer *reverencia estilo Sebastián xD***_

_**Dai: que no me vas a cambiar de ropa? –que pregunta era esa?-**_

_**Sebas: si mi Ama lo desea lo are con gusto *sonrisa traviesa***_

_**Dai: mno no estoy bien yo puedo solita! **_

_**Sebas: como desee Ama con su permiso me retiro *saliendo de la habitación***_

_**Dai: bueno creo que primero me duchare –aliste mi ropa y me dirigí al baño era grande con azulejos celestes y un tina hermosa- sugoi con una ducha así no necesito espa! w -termine de ducharme me puse una remera de tirantes un short una calza abajo y unas converse azules, baje a la cocina para desayunar cuando llegue vi a Sebastián con un delantal y me reí por como se veía- jaja que traes puesto te ves adorable jajaja**_

_**Sebas: que bueno que este de buen humor ama –Sebastian se acerco a mi y me condujo a mi asiento era waffle's con salsa de chocolate y chocolatada- kyaaa itadakimasu, oeshi! Arigatou! **_

_**Sebas: me alegra que le haya gustado ama pero creo que es hora que nos vallamos ya es tarde **_

_**Dai: oh claro vamos –Salí afueras había mucho sol lo cual no me gusto lo único que me gusta el el calor de el pero la luz me molesta vi a Sebastian sacando un auto era lindo no se que modelo ya que no me interesa mucho me subí y llegamos por lo que parecía no estaba lejos el centro comercial mas o menos una cuadras no me había dado cuenta pero sebas llevaba puesto una remera rallada en horizontal una bufanda y una campera (dejo imagen)- sebas que vamos a comprar?**_

_**Sebas: como dije ayer a la noche cosas para amueblar tu habitación y útiles para el colegio- colegio esa palabra resonó en mi cabeza- **_

_**Dai: co-colegio? Yo no quiero ir! -3-**_

_**Sebas: lo siento ordenes de sus padres oh llegamos**_

_**Dai: pero pero no quiero ir y por que estas vestido asi? **_

_**Sebas: creo que es obvio no puedo salir a la calle con la ropa que siempre uso y mira allí compraremos tus útiles –vi el centro comercial era gigante nunca había ido a uno y vi una tienda que me gusto la ame una tienda de anime! Iba a salir corriendo hacia ella pero sentí que me agarraron- a donde crees que va?**_

_**Dai: a la tienda *-* de anime **_

_**Sebas: esa es para el final tenemos que comprar sus útiles para mañana**_

_**Dai: mañana? Pero pero no quiero! Ir *haciendo puchero* **_

_**Sebas: vamos *arrastrándola* antes de que se haga tarde tenemos mucho que comprar**_

_**Dai: nooooo déjame morir allá –sebas me arrastro asta la tienda compramos todo lo que necesito para ir a mi nuevo colegio mas bien instituto – ya y ahora **_

_**Sebes: ire a poner esto en el auto quédate aquí no te muevas **_

_**Dai: de acuerdo –sebas fue y me quede ay sola vi. una tienda que me llamo la atención – Peluches! Jeje no se molestara si gasto un poco de dinero que bueno que tengo la tarjeta espero que no se de cuenta de que la tengo! Kya otra ves estoy hablando sola bueno a comprar – fui pero la gente pasaba y me perdí- noo ahora que hago como rayos me perdí! -.- ahora me va a gritar como regreso – estaba pensando en como poder volver a donde sebas me dijo que me quedara cuando de repente un chico se mee acerco- **_

_**Chico: hola preciosa estas perdida?**_

_**Dai: eh no no lo estoy – era un chico rubio con una coleta parecía que quería algo así que empecé a caminar a cualquier lado- **_

_**Chico: oye bonita no quieres ir tomar algo *siguiéndola***_

_**Dai: no gracias no debo hablar con desconocidos y por favor no me sigas –ya me estaba molestando no me gustan esa clase de chicos-**_

_**Chico: oh vamos yo me llamo Dakota pero me dicen dake y cual es el tuyo de seguro tu nombre es lindo como tu**_

_**Dai: me llamo Daiana –por que rayos le respondí- ahora podrías hacerme el favor de alejarte de mi me incomodas –quiero sacarme a este chico de encima pero no ce como-**_

_**Dake: vamos preciosa te divertirás *tomándola por la cintura***_

_**Dai: discúlpame pero nunca te di el permiso como para que me toques así que hazme el favor de alejarte de mi o veras las consecuencias-por neko-sama este chico oso tocarme sebas donde estas te necesito-**_

_**Dake: oh vamos que podrías hacerme pequeña –estaba intentando safarme de el y de repente apareció un chico era alvino y tenia un estilo peculiar era un estilo victoriano y era lindo(creo que ya saben quien es)-**_

_**Xx: creo que la señorita le dijo que se alejara de ella **_

_**Dake: y que te importa a ti **_

_**Xx: me importa por que no me gusta ver que se aprovechen de las damas de esa manera **_

_**Dai: como te dijeron ahora hazme el favor de soltarme y no acercarte a mi **_

_**Dake: tsk, de acuerdo nos veremos preciosa *yéndose* **_

_**Dai: muchas gracias fue muy amable de tu parte haberme ayudado si no es molestia me podrías decir tu nombre? n.n **_

_**Xx: por nada me llamo Lysandro y usted señorita como se llama? **_

_**Dai: oh si me llamo Daiana es un placer *extendiendo la mano***_

_**Lys: el placer es mió *depositando un beso en su mano* -me beso la mano dios estoy toda sonrojada- y que hace una bella señorita sola en este lugar**_

_**Dai: es que me perdí venia con mi ma – no mejor no le digo que con mi mayordomo- con mi tío si mi tío pero me perdí u.u**_

_**Lys: Que mal eso es grave y como te perdiste?**_

_**Dai: es que fue a dejar unas cosas al auto y yo vi una tienda y había mucha gente y me fui para otro lado y heme aquí **_

_**Xx: Lysandro ven por favor – un chico lo llamo tenia el pelo negro y tenia el mismo estilo que Lysandro y unas cajas-**_

_**Lys: ya voy no querrías acompañarme *sonríe***_

_**Dai: emm claro n.n –caminamos hacia el chico de pelo azabache Lysandro lo ayudo a meter unas cajas a una tienda cuando entre estaba llena de vestíos y ropa muy linda claro que eso seria lo que usaría solo en casa no en publico-**_

_**Lys: oh cierto Daiana – Lysandro me llamo a lo cual yo fui a donde estaba el-**_

_**Dai: si? **_

_**Lys: el es mi hermano leigh **_

_**Dai: oh es un placer *extendiendo la mano* **_

_**Leigh: el placer es mió –hizo la misma acción que Lysandro a lo cual me sonroje levemente- **_

_**Dai esta es su tienda?**_

_**Leigh: si así es**_

_**Dai: es muy bonita n.n **_

_**Leigh: gracias Lysandro me contó que te perdiste**_

_**Dai: si es que soy despistada y termine perdiéndome**_

_**Leigh: eres nueva aquí?**_

_**Dai: si llegue hace 1 día mmm – vi un lindo vestido era rojo(no dejo mucha descripción subiré una foto) es hermoso**_

_**-cuando dije eso los 2 hermanos vieron a donde me dirigía y me siguieron-**_

_**Dai: kyaaa puedo probármelo?**_

_**Leigh: por supuesto te lo llevare al probador **_

_**Dai: gracias! –me dirigí a donde leigh me llevaba el vestido y me meti me estaba sacando la remera cuando veo algo y me asuste y grite-**_

_**Dai: kyaaaaaaaaaaaa ojo ojo! –Salí del probador cubriéndome con la remera y los chicos ya estaban ay para saber el motivo de mis gritos**_

_**Leigh/Lys : que sucede**_

_**Dai: un un ojo! . -cuando dije eso leigh se acerco al probador y vio el ojo-**_

_**Leigh: rosa sal ya de ay que haces espiando *enojado* **_

_**Lys: em Dai ten – Lys me puso su chaqueta encima en mis hombro recordé que tenia la remera cubriéndome me sonroje mucho!- **_

_**Dai: gra-gracias o/-/o**_

_**Leigh: me disculpo por esto ella es Rosalya es mi novia **_

_**Rosa: jeje lamento mucho hacerte asustado estaba jugando –la chica tenia el cabello blanco y largo unos ojos amarillos era hermosa**_

_**Dai: que manera de jugar ¬¬ **_

_**Rosa: jiji lo lamento ahora ve y pruébate ese hermoso vestido **_

_**Dai: pero no hagas eso de nuevo por favor **_

_**Rosa: tranquila vamos yo te llevo – me llevo al probador le pase la chaqueta de Lysandro y me termine de cambiar al salir vi a Rosalya esperando-**_

_**Rosa: te ves hermosa! Ven – me agarro de la mano y me llevo donde se encontraban los chicos- miren no se ve hermosa!? n.n**_

_**Lys: sin duda te queda precioso- no se si vi bien pero estaba un poco sonrojado-**_

_**Leigh: sin duda es perfecto!**_

_**Rosa: eres perfecta para ser nuestra modelo! w**_

_**Dai: eh lo siento pero lo dudo a si me lo llevo puesto el vestido **_

_**Leigh: oh de acuerdo ven por aquí – me diriji a la caja y le di la tarjeta negra jeje sin duda Sebastián se iba a enojar con migo- gracias por tu compra**_

_**Dai: n.n gracias**_

_**Rosa: no quieres tomar te? **_

_**Dai: eh me encantaría pero tengo que buscar a alguien **_

_**Lys: a tu tío? **_

_**Dai: si necesito encontrarlo tenia que comprar muchas cosas **_

_**Rosa: que cosas? **_

_**Dai: eh muebles para mi cuarto y cosas pera decorar**_

_**Rosa: mm entiendo pero un te para relajarte no te ara mal n.n **_

_**Dai: creo que tienes razón bueno aceptare n.n**_

_**Genial ven vamos – Rosa me llevo a la parte trasera de la tienda había una pequeña sala pero hermosa –**_

_**Rosa: ven siéntate ahora lys nos traerá el te n.n**_

_**Dai: muchas gracias rosalya**_

_**Rosa: dime rosa n.n**_

_**Dai: de acuerdo – creo que podría ser mi primera amiga aquí que bueno-**_

* * *

yo y asta acá por hoy 7._.7 dejen sus review! que me ayudan a seguir xDD mañana les subo conti =3


	3. Chapter 2 22

_**Cap 2: De compras y conociendo! Parte 2**_

_**Holis! Acá le traigo la segunda parte! Del cap!**_

_**Ikuto: si alfil! Ya puedo ir a dormir**_

_**Yo: no **_

_**Yoru: tengo habré-nya**_

_**Yo: dile a Ikuto que te alimente ¬¬**_

_**Ikuto: hazlo tu *abrazándome***_

_**Dia: jeje amu abre tu corazón!**_

_**Yo: Dia ¬¬ ve a jugar con las demás**_

_**Dia: pero no las encuentro!**_

_**Yo: oh por dios que are Ikuto suéltame**_

_**Bueno el lo que me quito a Ikuto y busco a mis chara's les dejo la segunda parte del cap que lo disfruten **_

_**ADVERTENCIA: contenido hecho por una neko loca! Tengan cuidado**_

_**Yo: ikuto basta! -.- aquí el la segunda parte del cap 7._.7**_

_**En otro lugar del centro comercial**_

_**Pov Sebastián**_

_**Sabia que no tenia que dejarla sola y ahora llevo 1 hora buscándola y no la encuentro en lo que la buscaba vi. la tienda en donde había encargado el vestido para Dai ya que tenia que conocer a sus padres y se tenia que ver de maravilla rayos ni siquiera tiene celular para llamarla creo que le comprare uno **_

_**Sebas bueno creo ire a ver como va el vestido no ara daño solo espero que este bien – cuando reviso mis bolsillos no esta la tarjeta- oh rayos espero que ella lo tenga ¬¬ y me dirigí a la tienda de mi amigo Leigh-**_

_**Leigh: oh Sebastián que bueno verte por aquí *sonríe***_

_**Sebas: hola quería saber como vas con el vestido que te encargue **_

_**Leigh: pues ya esta listo **_

_**Sebas que bueno **_

_**Leigh: que pasa pareces frustrado**_

_**Sebas: es que pasaron muchas cosas hoy pero bueno me mostrarías el vestido? **_

_**Leigh: por supuesto esta atrás ven acompáñame **_

_**Sebas: te sigo – me fui atrás con leigh para ver el vestido y me encontré con Daiana- Dai! – cuando la llame giro para verme-**_

_**Dai: Sebastián! – ella corrió y me abrazo pensé que no la encontraría- perdón por no haberte hecho caso! No pensé que me iba a perder! Tan rápido u.u**_

_**Sebas: que alivio que estés bien sabes que te pierdes facil por que hiciste eso no lo vuelvas a hacer me asustaste! *Abrazándola* y por que tomaste la tarjeta?**_

_**Dai: jeje te diste cuenta? **_

_**Sebas: si, pero, que haces aquí**_

_**Dai: eh es que me metí en un lió y Lysandro me ayudo y vine acá me compre este hermoso vestido y rosa me invito a tomar te n.n **_

_**Sebas: después hablamos, hola Lysandro, Rosa**_

_**Ambos: hola – tenían una cara de no entender nada al igual que leigh- **_

_**Sebas: Lysandro gracias por haberla ayudado **_

_**Lys: no es nada pero tu eres su tío?**_

_**Sebas: tío?**_

_**Dai: jejeje sebas no esta acostumbrado aun a la idea de que tiene una sobrina ya que no nos conocemos mucho, *susurrando* dije que eras mi tio –esa pequeña mentirosa por que lo abra dicho-**_

_**Sabas: son cosas privadas**_

_**Leigh: Sebastián aquí esta el vestido – al decir eso descubrió el vestido se miraba hermoso- esta genial Dai mira no es lindo?**_

_**Dai: si es bellísimo pero sebas te vas a comprar ese vestido? Jjaaj**_

_**Fin pov Sebastián**_

_**Pov Daiana **_

_**Cuando Sebas me pregunto si no era bello el vestido le respondi que si y que si el se lo iba a comprar a lo cual no pude abitar reírme**_

_**Sebas: es para ti**_

_**Dai: enserio? Y por que?**_

_**Sebas: acuérdate que tienes que conocer a tus padres y tienes que estar bien presentable**_

_**Dai: a es cierto –cuando me dijo que ese vestido era para conocer a mis padres no me gusto mucho la idea-**_

_**Fin pov dai**_

_**Pov Lys**_

_**No entendía se que sebastian es un demonio por eso dudo que sea su tío sino ella también tendría que serlo pero no tiene el olor de un demonio no comprendo pero hay otra cosa que me inquieta se me hace conocida pero no logro recordar y no recuerdo donde habré dejado mi libreta**_

_**Fin pov**_

_**Pov normal**_

_**Todos estaban como confundido sin entender se sentía la tensión en el aire**_

_**Rosa: así que para ti era el vestido de seguro te quedara hermoso! w **_

_**Dai: jeje gracias por cierto que hora es? **_

_**Lys: son las 15:00**_

_**Dai: gracias n.n**_

_**Sebas: bueno vendré por el vestido mañana por ahora me retiro tengo mucho que hacer con ella *mirando a Dai***_

_**Dai: jeje ya entendí bueno fue un placer y gracias por el te ^w^**_

_**Rosa: de nada espero que pases por aquí de nuevo para poder vernos de vuelta **_

_**Dai: dalo por hacho n.n adiós chicos oh y Lysandro de nuevo muchas gracias por haberme ayudado**_

_**Lys: de nada espero que no volvamos a ver **_

_**Dai: jeje si yo también y leigh muchas gracias por todo **_

_**Leigh: de nada**_

_**Sebas: nos vamos?**_

_**Dai: sipi chau**_

_**Todos: chau**_

_**Afuera de la tienda**_

_**Dai: Sebas una pregunta**_

_**Sebas: si?**_

_**Dai: son vampiros verdad?**_

_**Sebas: te diste cuenta? **_

_**Dai: es difícil no darse cuenta acá ay muchos vampiros verdad?**_

_**Sebas: así es, así que tendrás que tener mucho cuidado**_

_**Dai: de acuerdo **_

_**Pov Dai**_

_**Cuando salimos le pregunta a Sebas que si eran vampiros y me dijo que si me parece interesante poder ver si se dieron cuenta de que soy pero me carcome otra cosa Lysandro me hizo recordar algo que quería olvidar por completo**_

_**Flash Back***_

_**-recién salía de mis clases de idioma era invierno así que anochecía mas antes tenia que llegar rápido a casa ya que es peligroso que una chica de 11 años ande sola por esos lares mi amiga Rukia no había ido así que tendría que regresar sol cuando estaba a una 3 cuadras de llegar unos hombres se me acercaron y me decían un montón de cosas a lo que no les ise caso y seguí caminando para llegar pero uno me tomo del brazo me acorralo en la pared y me arrastraron asta un callejón vació yo estaba asustada y no lograba zafarme**_

_**Dai: suéltenme! Ayuda!**_

_**Tipo1: cállate a lo lamentaras **_

_**Tipo2: mira que preciosa *acariciando su mejilla***_

_**Dai: suéltenme! No me toquen! –dije mientras quitaba su mano de mi rostro-**_

_**Tipo2: con que eres ruda que tan ruda puedes llegar a ser? – cuando dijo eso me acorralo y llevo su mano por debajo de mi ropa a lo cual yo grite pidiendo ayuda-**_

_**Tipo1: creo haberte dicho que no grites o que veras las consecuencias hazlo ya que me desespero**_

_**Tipo2: si ya va – cuando dijo eso me tiro al piso y paso su mano por mi cuerpo desabrocho mi pantalón a lo cual yo estaba llorando lo trataba de empujar para que no me toque pero no lo lograba por que era débil de repente el otro tipo se cayo al suelo paresia que estaba inconciente el tipo que estaba encima mió se levanto y recibió un golpe y un chico que parecía de mi edad me ayudo a levantarme y salimos corriendo de ay yo no lo pude ver bien cuando se detuvo yo no me di cuanta ya que estaba corriendo atrás de el y no vi cuando paro y giro asía mi a lo cual caímos al piso habíamos llegado a una plaza asi que cayo contra el pasto-**_

_**Xx: estas bien **_

_**Dai: si *aun con lagrimas en lo ojos* eso creo**_

_**Xx: por que estabas sola?**_

_**Dai: es que salí de mis clases –cuando levante mi mirada para verlo tenia la capucha de su buzo puesto y estaba un poco oscuro pude ver uno de sus ojos era verde y su pelo era blanco creo- gra-gracias por ayudarme **_

_**Xx: no es nada como te llamas?**_

_**Dai: me llamo Daiana – iva a preguntarle a el pero me interrumpio**_

_**Xx: ven te acompañare asta tu casa – acepte su propuesta ya que por alguna razón yo me sentía segura cerca de el fuimos y me dejo en la esquina de mi casa y asi fue por un mes se habia vuelto un buen amogo mio y sin querer al parecer me habia enamorado de es chico pero nunca me dijo su nombre el sabia el mio pero cuando le preguntaba me decia que no era importante un dia no vino mas a lo cual me decidi a olvidarlo y no recordar mas esos dias**_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

_**-genial ahora me siento triste-**_

_**Fin pov dai**_

_**Pov normal**_

_**Habían terminado de comprar las cosas.**_

_**Sabas: bueno ya esta todo ahora podemos ir a tu tienda de anime**_

_**Dai: sugoi! Vamos –lo tome de la mano y nos dirijimos a la tienda y para mi sorpresa estaba cerrada-**_

_**Dai: O.O nooooooooooo por que! Q.Q y ahora donde comprare mis mangas yaoi! TT-TT**_

_**Sabas: cálmate no es para tanto**_

_**Dai: como que no es para tanto sebes lo que es es como si no pudieras ver un gato por meses! –le estaba gritando- **_

_**Sebas: bueno bueno si es pera tanto –sebastian estaba un poco asustado por la reaccion de la dai ante sus palabras-**_

_**Dai: mooo tenia que comprar el nuevo tomo de gravitation! (fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza xDD) y ahora tendre que esperar -3-**_

_**Sebas: bueno vamos te tengo que llevar a comprar una ultima cosa**_

_**Dai: are? Nani nani? **_

_**Sebas: ya veras vamos**_

_**Ambos se encaminaron a la tienda cuando llegaron a su destino Daiana se sorprendió**_

_**Dai: no jodas voy a tener una mascota? *-***_

_**Sebas: si pero vas a tener que elegir entre un perro, un conejo o un gato aunque creo que si elijes un gato se pelearan ya que eres uni de ellos**_

_**Dai: calla y vamos ^.^**_

_**Sebas: jeje si vamos –entraron a la tienda y vieron muchos animales bellísimos**_

_**Dai: kyuuu no se cual elegir! Todos son kawais! w mm? Mientras miraba por toos lados vi un gatito parecia de semanas de nacido pregunte por el tenia 2 semanas de nacido me llamó mucho la atencio- tu me vas a proteger verdad chiquito?**_

_**Gato: miua! **_

_**Dai: sebas!**_

_**Sebas: si? *con 4 gatos en brazos*- sebastian tenia 4 gatos en brazos pero cuando vio al gatito que estaba al lado de su acompañante los dejo en su lugar y fue donde estaba ese gatito (acá imaginen la escena cuando ve esos gatitos con su madre w) es hermoso! *o***_

_**Dai: quiero este!**_

_**Sebas: de acuerdo –llama al vendedor y el se los da-**_

_**Sebas como se llamara? **_

_**Dai: mm pucky! ^w^ (si metí a mi pucky es bien pinché kawai e.e xDD)**_

_**Sebas: que nombre mas raro -.- pobre gato va a vivir con otra gata**_

_**Dai: no es raro en argentina habían muchos gatos llamados asi por supuesto yo les ponía así ^w^ y calla que no es del todo cierto aun no me dices nada de cómo soy en realidad así que vamos que tengo sueño y quiero ir a ver mi Anime -3-**_

_**Sebas: de acuerdo vamos que parece que va a llover**_

_**-Sebastian y Daiana se dirigían el auto para irse sebastian llevaba cosas para el gato cargando y Dai al gato en brazos llegaron al auto y Sebastian metió las cosas cuando Daiana iba a subir vio un perro un cachorro estaba herido-**_

_**Dai: porracito agarra a pucky *sale corriendo hacia el cachorro***_

_**Sebas: a donde vas? *con pucky en brazos* –cuando Daiana vuelve ve que llevaba un bulto en brazos- que es?**_

_**Dai: un perrito esta herido lo llevamos? No me gusta ver a los animales heridos**_

_**Sebas: si, pero tu vestido nuevo se mancho**_

_**Dai: uh? Que mal es nuevo pero huele a sangre! n.n hay en casa no?**_

_**Sebas: si vamos antes que empiece a llover**_

_**Dai: hi! ^w^**_

_**-ambos subieron al auto Dai llevaba al perrito herido en brazos y Sebas al gatito en su regazo llegaron a la casa y Dai le pidió a sebastian que acomodara a pucky en su habitación mientras ella limpiaba la herida del perrito-**_

_**Dai: pobrecito te debe doler mucho tranquilo yo te curare chiquito –dai le limpio la herida al cachorro y le vento su pata- bueno ya esta tendrás que descansar mm que raro yo no le agrado a los perros pero tu no me gruñiste jeje que bueno – en eso el cachorro se levanta y salta hacia el piso pero se cae – kya estas loco como vas a hacer eso –el cachorro la miraba con una mirada triste y feliz- mmm creo que asta que sanes te quedaras con migo así que te pondré un nombre ettomm*pensando* a ya se te llamare Locky! n.n por tu locura de hace rato espero que nos llevemos bien yo soy Dai ^-^**_

_**Locky: guau **_

_**-sebastian iba bajando las escaleras cuando ve que dai le puso nombre al perro y hablaba con el-**_

_**Sebas: sabes que no te va a responder verdad? **_

_**Dai: si se pero ay que ser cortes de todos modos se puede quedar asta que sane?**_

_**Sebas: por mi no hay problema pero ten en cuenta que hay 2 gatos un casa asi que tenlo en cuenta con tal de que ustedes 3 no pelen esta bien **_

_**Dai: si si como digas oíste te puedes quedar! Oh cierto hoy dormirá contigo sebas ya que no puede dormir con migo **_

_**Sebas: pero yo no quiero que duerma con migo -.-**_

_**Dai: tarde ya lo decidí ^3^ ahora iré a mi habitación llévalo a la tuya a que descanse y dale carne y tengo hambre así que avísame cuando este la cena**_

_**Sebas: yes my lady, oh y tiene que dormir temprano mañana tiene que ir a su primer dia de clases**_

_**Dai: ._. nooo sebas-chan! No quiero ir! 8(-w-)8**_

_**Sebas: l**__**o lamento pero ya esta decidido no puedes dejar tus estudios**_

_**Dai: moooo *sube enojada a su habitación* que are no quiero ir bueno me meteré a mi compu hace 3 días no veo un poco de anime ni mi FACE!**_

_**-prendió la computadora y abrió face recibió unos mensajes en el Chat-**_

_**Chat **_

_**-Hola dai-nee *-* **_

_**-holis! Lau-nee como te extraño!**_

_**-Dai-nee también te extraño por que te tuviste que ir tan así a otro continente?**_

_**-Gomene lau-nee te acuerdas que te dije que descubrí que era adoptada?**_

_**-Si que con eso no era razón para que te vallas TT3TT**_

_**-Es que conoceré a mis verdaderos padres y desde ahora viviré aquí en -Francia **_

-oh encerio es bueno pero te extrañare y como lo tomo tu familia?

-digamos que mal pero no podían hacer nada dile a saku-nee que la quiero mucho solo mis padres sabían ellos creen que que estoy por una beca escolar u.u creo que les dirán a ellos hoy y ya les abran dicho la verdad

Otro Chat

-Dai!

-Kyu eh hola Saku-nee

-Porque no me dijiste que te ibas a Francia?

-es que ni yo sabia vine así por así y vos porque no me dijiste que sabias que era adoptada!

-mamá me dijo que no te diga nada asta que tengas la edad para comprender

-pues me entere por otra persona no por ninguno de ustedes pero no importa solo que los extraño mucho

-yo también te extraño a estabas hablando con nee-san?

-sip como lo sabes

-acabo de llegar acuérdate que vivimos juntas

-a cierto y rukia? Dile que la extraño no la veo conectada

- aun no llega

-a ok dile que la quiero y las extraño oh pongamos un Chat grupal

Chat grupal

Lau: jeje dai-nee que aremos si no te vemos

Saku: es cierto quien va a joder a todos con nosotras?

Dai: ce que será difícil pero veré en que pienso

Lau: ok y como estas

Saku: si dinos? Como vas estos 2 días aya en Francia?

Dai: bien bien hoy hice algo ayer dormí todo el día xDDD

Lau: si que no cambias xDD

Saku: por neko-sama por lo menos seguís siendo la misma

Dai: jeje tranquilas no cambiare

Lau: y ahora con quien dire que hacemos cosplay?

Dai: no ce era divertido ganar los concursos xDD

Saku: si ahora no podré vender videos de ustedes xDD

Lau/dai: /-/ saku!

Saku: jajaj xDD como creen que conseguía dinero rápido ok no ._. xDD

Dai: lo siento chicas tengo que ir a cenar chau mañana me conectare!

Lau: okay cuídate nee-chan

Saku: bye mañana nos cuentas cuídate

Dai: igual cuídense y cuiden a Rukia-nee mándenle saludos y Saku manda saludos a los chicos y mamá y papá si?

Saku ok

Fin Chat

Sebas: Dai la cena esta lista

Dai: si vamos –fueron a cenar luego sebastian la llevo a que se durmiera y la arropo-

Dai: Sebas al final vuelta no me dijiste lo que tengo que saber

Sebas: otro día será ahora duerme que mañana comenzaras en tu nuevo instituto

Dai: por cierto como se llama?

Sebas: se llama sweet amoris

Dai: que clase de nombre es ese?

Sebas: es uno de los mas prestigiosos

Dai: como sea etto Sebas puedes quedarte asta que me duerma?

Sebas: yes my lady –sebastian se quedo con dai asta que se durmió-

Tranquila pronto sabrás todo solo te digo que el esta cerca mientras tanto te pretejeré

Fin cap 2

Holis! Perdón por la demora es que estuve ocupada y se me fue el inter TT-TT y perdí PA's bueno comenten como fue si les gusto o no dejen sus criticas

Ran: vendo tomates por si quieren lanzarle a amu!

Dia: eso no es bueno ran amu se esforzó

Yo: arigatou dia

Ikuto: espero que les allá gustado ya que amu no quiso dormir con migo por subirles el cap

Yoru: tengo hambre-nya

Yo ikuto cállate y alimenta a yoru ¬¬

Miki: si quieres te doy de mis galletas yoru /u/

Yoru: gracias!

Suu: comenten como va Amu-desu n.n

Yo: bueno chicas la conti la subiré pronto estaré medio ausente (padres TT-TT) pero etiketenmen en sus fic's! onegai! w sayo!

Todos: sayo!


End file.
